


Like Father, Like Father

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Father's Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Matt is really not a morning person. Except for the right reasons.





	Like Father, Like Father

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow we celebrate Father's Day in Finland, that's why this happened.
> 
> Thanks to [ahatfullofoctarine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahatfullofoctarine/pseuds/ahatfullofoctarine) for reading this through and encouraging and helping with the title <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! Voltron fandom doesn't belong to me. I'm not making money with this nor do I want to. Just having fun with borrowed characters. I'll return them! ...eventually.
> 
> * * *

It felt like six in the morning, though more likely, it was at least 10 am. There was no way Shiro would dare to wake him up before that. Even so, Matt buried his head under the pillow as he heard the door click open.

"Good morning, sunshine," Shiro hummed, bringing a delicious waft of fresh coffee with him.

Bastard.

"Happy Father's Day," Shiro continued with that same soft, low voice, knowing all too well how Matt would react to the smell of strong, freshly brewed dark roast.

"If you call me 'Dad', I will punch you."

Shiro chuckled, setting the mug on the side table. He sat down on the bed, next to Matt, and pulled the covers off just enough to place a kiss on his cheek.

"No worries, love, I leave that to someone special. You have a minute, maybe two to chuck down your coffee."

"Whyyyyy?" Matt groaned, rubbing his weary eyes. "We're not going to Mom and Dad's until tomorrow."

"Just as a heads up, you're about to get something with so much glitter that people will mistake you for a vampire."

Matt blinked once. Then twice.

"Did you just make a Twilight reference?"

Shiro looked sufficiently embarrassed.

"And I'm getting a card too?" Matt's sluggish brain finally caught on what Shiro had said. "Are you sure?"

Shiro tucked a stray lock of hair behind Matt's ear, eyeing him fondly.

"Of course you are. Did you think I'd be the only one?"

"Well, I helped only with one card, so how would I know," Matt admitted.

"Yeah, I guess we got a devious one, going behind both of our backs."

Matt let out a cackle. He sat up, leaning against the headboard, and grabbed the mug, downing half of it in one go, while Shiro rolled his eyes, muttering something about caffeine overdose. Hah. As if one mug would do that to Matt. He had been desensitizing himself against caffeine since he was ten.

The stairs creaked, then a pitter-patter of tiny feet against the hallway carpet came gradually closer.

"I guess she takes after her Dads."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @giraffvinu and while you're there, check out @shattsunday too! 
> 
> (beware of occasional nsfw stuff on both blogs)


End file.
